Odyssey class
Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards |service_period = 2405- |length = 1062 meters |crew_complement = 2500 |speed = Warp 10 Transwarp 32 |decks = 30 |armaments = 12 type Sixteen phaser beam arrays, 2 omni directional phaser beam arrays, quantum torpedo launchers, tricobalt devices, Photon torpedo launchers |defenses = Deflector shields, Chevron separation |shuttle = , 6 Workbees, 2 |title2 = Odyssey-class |image1 = USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F (STO).jpg |image2 = Odyssey patch.png |caption2 = Emblem of the Odyssey Class Development Project. |beam = 374 meters|draft = 148 meters}} The starship was a type of dreadnought cruiser that entered Starfleet service in 2405 at the height of the Third Federation-Klingon War. History First conceptualized in 2404, the Odyssey-class was conceptually an extension of the design lineage of a large multirole cruiser. However, due to its size and power the Odyssey was classified as a dreadnought. In peacetime, it served the role of an explorer on long-term deep space missions. In wartime, the class was meant to act as the hard-hitting core of large starship formations, though it was fully capable of solo operations. The initial design received final approval in 2406 and the first four ships of the class began construction that year. The USS Endurance would be constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, while the , , and were laid down at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. As construction progressed engineers at Utopia Planitia developed three variants that were applied to frames being constructed there. In 2408, the was decommissioned due to battle damage sustained under classified circumstances. The incomplete USS Endurance was re-designated the . Captain Data of the Enterprise-E was offered command, but declined. The science variant Enterprise-F was first out of spacedock in mid-2409, dispatched to Deep Space 9 before her official launch and with much of her interior still incomplete, as the flagship of Vice Admiral Manuele Atoa with Captain Va'Kel Shon as flag captain, leading half of Home Fleet to reinforce against 2,800 time-displaced Dominion warships that had appeared through the Bajoran wormhole. The action was successful, and Starfleet Command ordered a second production run of twenty ships. The Odyssey, Houston, and Valentine would be completed and launched in mid-August, with the Enterprise joining the launch ceremony for her official debut. The first Odyssey-class would be lost in battle in December of that year when the Houston engaged a pair of command ships of Borg Unimatrix 0047. Admiral D'Vak became separated from his screening vessels, and the ship was struck amidships by a plasma lance and vanished in a fireball seconds later. By 2410, there were twenty four Odyssey-class dreadnought's in service, including the , , , USS Normandy, and . Technical information Physical arrangement The Odyssey ''class used the same basic saucer-hull-nacelle arrangement common to most Starfleet capital ships. Like the of nearly sixty years before, it was composed of two hull sections: an egg-shaped, domed primary hull, and a detachable secondary hull housing the main engines and warp drive. They could be reversibly separated, affording the stardrive section improved agility. The stardrive section was reminiscent of an enlarged , with the saucer fitted to a triangular dock that mated to the engineering hull by two slender necks. The warp nacelles were long, wide-spread, and mounted to the engineering hull by aft-swept pylons. Propulsion In addition to the impulse engines and warp drive common to all Starfleet vessels, the ''Odyssey ''class was the first design since the to include a quantum slipstream drive as a standard feature. The dual-neck design afforded the vessel improved stability under slipstream, enabling it to sustain the field twice as long as any other vessel. This gave it the highest effective faster-than light speed ever achieved by a known Alpha Quadrant civilization, equivalent to transwarp factor 34.71. Tactical systems The ''Odyssey-class was heavily armed and incredibly resilient under enemy fire. With the saucer docked it mounted enough phaser arrays to be able to hit any point in surrounding space with at least four or more beams simultaneously, and carried both Photon and quantum torpedoes as standard ordnance. For bombardment of hardened targets such as enemy starbases it also carried a complement of tricobalt devices. Variants Operations The operations cruiser variant was intended to enhance extended operation during multipurpose missions. The EPS systems were balanced to provide equal power generation across all primary systems. Redundant power generation systems and improved warp field design also marked the return of saucer separation to Starfleet cruisers after an extended absence. Science The primary mission of Starfleet was scientific exploration. The science cruiser variant met these goals with unmatched sensor enhancements, unseen in previous cruiser designs. Along with enhanced shield power, Workbee Cargo Management Units were typically assigned to this class in order to support ship operations on extended scientific endeavors. Tactical In this extended period of conflict, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers were tasked with developing a cruiser with additional firepower. The tactical cruiser variant was a unique development that emerged from this goal. While the EPS systems were tuned to provide superior power to weapons, the standout feature is the wholesale replacement of the secondary shuttle bay with a specially designed escort. Subclasses After the Second Battle of Earth, Starfleet engineers looked to expand upon the Odyssey ''class variants. The original class and variants were dubbed Block I, with this new endeavor being labeled Block II. Initially, a subclass was developed that expanded upon the Block I science cruiser variant: the new . Two other Block II designs greatly expanded upon the original ''Odyssey model and were designated the and . Interior design Main bridge The bridge of an Odyssey-class was cavernous, covering two decks with a vaulted ceiling on the underside of the inner pressure hull. It had an observation deck by the forward viewport that afforded a panoramic view of space. Chairs fo the commanding officer and two bridge officers were in the center with a view of a large viewscreen, and surrounded by crew stations. The bridge turbolifts were on the port side, the captain's ready room was to starboard, and a seven-pad transporter was set into the aft wall. The lower deck was below the observation deck and included additional crew stations. Transport and cargo Transporter rooms In addition to a dedicated transporter on the aft wall of the bridge, the Odyssey-class featured transporters at strategic locations throughout the ship. Shuttlebays As on most Starfleet vessels of the era, the main shuttlebay of the Odyssey-class was situated on the aft rim of the saucer between its impulse engines. Instead of carrying a secondary shuttlebay on the aft end of the engineering hull as was typical, some variants of the class carried a specialized berth for an embarked escort. Embarked craft * 1 escort * 6 Workbees * 10 Type 8 shuttlecraft Ships commissioned * (NCC-70744-A) * (NCC-89594) * (NCC-97000) (formerly, USS Odyssey NX-97000) * (NCC-97001) * (NCC-97002) * (NCC-1701-F) (formerly, USS Endurance NCC-97003) * (NCC-97004) * (NCC-97005) * (NCC-97008) * (NCC-97010) * (NCC-97011) * (NCC-97017) * (NCC-97019) * (NCC-97024) * (NCC-97064) * (NCC-97070) * (NCC-97135) * (NCC-97180) * (NCC-97216) * (NCC-4309-B) * (NCC-97254) * (NCC-97256) * (NCC-97284) * (NCC-97404) * (NCC-97412) * (NCC-97413) * (NCC-97420) Commanding Officers * Admiral Jean-Luc Picard (USS ''Verity) * Captain Va'Kel Shon (USS Enterprise) * Vice Admiral Sysary (USS Deletham) * Captain Radzen Tos (USS Geryzan) * Captain Loreck Avery (USS Marvel) Gallery Ent f blog 011212a.jpg|The in dock. Uss_marvel.jpg|The in Earth orbit. Odyssey class 1.jpg|The on a deep space mission. Yorktown.png|The post-refit. External Links * "Starfleet's New Odyssey: The Future of the Super-Capital Starship," TTC Jayce's Navy Interstellar 244, no. 6 (Stardate 84208.8): 80-89. Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starship classes Category:Odyssey class starships